Halo
by ncislove
Summary: Just a lil' Gabby fluff. A one-shot, songfic.


This is for Ellie-forensicgirl-NCIS16 because it's her birthday, yay!

Happy Birthday, and Enjoy!  
Everyone else, read & review : )

Oh, still don't own NCIS, nor do I own the song, Halo by Beyonce.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

Gibbs stood in the shadows of the lab. He had been able to enter silently; Abby's music was at an ear-shattering level. She moved along with the music, her pig-tails bobbing on either side of her face as she danced. He smiled at the sight, no matter how horrendous of a case they were working, Abby would move around her lab with ease, letting the music sooth away her stresses. He watched a while longer before deciding to leave; he would find her again later. He had come to talk to her. Their latest case had hit hard – it always did when it involved a family. But it wasn't her words that he sought out.

It was just her.__

___**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

Gibbs rubbed his hand down his face. McGee and Tony had come up empty and Ziva was chasing a never-ending trail of phone calls.

"Tell me you love me."

Gibbs head shot up. "Abby?"

Abby stood in front of his desk starting down at him. She had a mischievous grin spread across her face and she held her hands behind her back. "Come on, Gibbs. Nothing in life is free. Tell me you love me."

"You know I do."

"Close enough." Abby shrugged and thrust a piece of paper forward. "His hard drive might have been swept, but as well all know when you use a broom over a vacuum, you're bound to leave little bits. This guy left all the good bits for me to find." Abby waited for someone to ask what, but they just stared at her blankly so she continued on her own. "Like his secret bank account in the Caymans."

Gibbs took the paper and looked it over. "Let's go pick him up." Gibbs dug out his gear and stood to follow his agent's towards the elevator. He paused as he passed Abby, to touch his lips to her cheek in a soft kiss. "That's good work, Abbs."__

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

It was getting late when Gibbs was finally able to make his way back to her lab. Because of the information Abby had been able to recover from his computer, they had gotten their suspect to confess. A family had still been torn apart, but at least the case was closed. He walked into find Abby clutching her mass spectrometer.

"Abby?"

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby kissed the top of major mass spec. and flipped the power switch. "What can I do for you?"

Gibbs nodded towards the machine. "You in a habit of handing out hugs and kisses like that?"

"You jealous?" Abby stepped to her next machine and flipped the power switch, turning it off for the evening. "Gibbs?" Abby eyed him curiously as he just stood in the middle of her lab.__

_**I can feel your halo**_

"Gibbs?"

"C'mere Abby." Gibbs held out his arms and motioned for her to step towards him.

Abby stepped into his hug and wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. "You ok, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I'm good."  
_**  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again**_

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Abby pulled back from Gibbs' hug and looked up at him. "Nope. What did you have in mind?"

"We could go grab dessert somewhere."

"My my, Gibbs. That almost sounds like a date." Abby turned and reached to shut down her computer.

"It could be."

Abby grinned at him over her shoulder. "I'd like that. Just need to finish switching off my babies and then I'm ready to go."__

_**Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out**_

Gibbs grabbed Abby's hand as they walked from the parking lot towards the restaurant they had agreed on for dessert. Abby smiled to herself.

When they were finally seated and had ordered, hot chocolate and chocolate cake for her, a coffee and peach cobbler for him, Abby finally spoke. "I'm not complaining, but what's gotten into you? Lurking in the shadows of my lab? The hug? You've never initiated a hug in your life, well, not since I've known you. And now this?"

"You saw me earlier?"

"You might be able to sneak up on me, but I'm pretty well attuned to my lab. I notice when people prowl in the darkness."

"You didn't say anything."

"You looked like you were deep in thought. I figured maybe you needed some time to think about whatever had you hiding in the dark corner. Is everything ok?"

"Uh huh… It is."

"You going to tell me what it is? I mean, you don't have too… I am a little curious, especially since you were hiding in the corner of my lab, but I understand that sometimes we just don't want to share. I have days like that, too… more often or not, actually. But I do usually end up telling someone what's on my mind. Sometimes it's you, sometimes, more often than not it's Bert. Did I tell you that every so often I check him for bugs? If someone thought to bug him, they'd know every last secret about me. I mean, they would know that-"

"I love you, Abby."__

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

"Whoa, I'm sorry, can you say that one more time, because I could have sworn you just said-"

"I love you, Abby."

_What do I do now?_ Abby stared at him as she processed the information.

"I'm sorry Abbs, I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I just needed to get it out there. I don't expect anything."

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the waiter setting down their desserts.__

_**I can feel your halo **_

Abby reached her fork across the table to snag a bite of Gibbs' peach cobbler.

"_Hey!_"

"You said you love me, which means you should share your dessert with me."

"Oh really?"

Abby scooted her piece of cake to the center to the table. "I'll share mine. Not only because I love you too, but because I've been waiting a long time for you to tell me that you love me. I couldn't even coax it out of you earlier today."

"I didn't want to tell you like that… just because you have results. I don't love you because you get me results, I love you because you're you."__

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

His fingers intertwined with hers as he walked her up to the front step of her place.

"You gonna kiss me?"

"I tell you I love you, I share my dessert… what more do you want from me?"

Abby grinned as she pushed onto her tip toes to kiss him.

His hands gripped at her hips to pull her body flush with his.

"You want to come in?"__

_**I can feel your halo**_

Gibbs just smiled…


End file.
